


The Store

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. *So many Star Seeds to obtain* Sailor Iron Mouse thought.





	The Store

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

*So many Star Seeds to obtain* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. A smile formed as she viewed many people shopping. *Galaxia is going to be happy this time.* She refused to remember Galaxia scowling when she appeared without Star Seeds. Cans fell on Sailor Iron Mouse before Galaxia appeared and scowled. 

 

THE END


End file.
